The Lies We Lead The Hunters We Are
by RyleighSaige
Summary: This is a story set in Season 6 and so on.  It's about the hunters that the Winchesters meet on their travels, how they effect the lives of the brothers, and how they all come together in the end to fight one common enemy.  More Details Inside. Enjoy! :


The Lies We Lead; The Hunters We Are

Prologue

Everybody has a calling. Some are born into it and others are just victims of circumstance. Dean and Sam Winchester didn't ask to be the people they are. They were faced with a choice and they chose the lives of the silent heroes. We see them in movies, and in the fairytales children's books hide them in. Evil it surrounds us. Demons, witches, shape shifters etc. They are the things that go bump in the night. Hunters they are many living in secret. They could be your neighbor, brother, or even your best friend, but one thing is always constant. Hunters are the things that bump back.

The Lies We Lead; The Hunters We Are

The Rogue

Dean flies up against the wall of the warehouse, and Sam follows. They struggle to stand helping each other up.

Dean: Easy case huh Sammy?

Sam: How was I supposed to know that there would be two of them?

Dean: I go left you go right?

Sam nods in agreement. Dean tackles one of the skin walkers to the ground. The skin walker gets the upper hand and begins to slam his fist onto Dean's face. Sam is pinned to the ground as well, holding back the silver stake aimed at his throat. Dean throws the skin walker off of him, and grabs a nearby chair breaking it over its back. He makes his way over to Sam, but before he can get to him the skin walker grabs him from behind. Dean is fighting off the skin walker.

Sam: Dean!

Sam is losing his strength. As the stake is about to be shoved into his jugular the skin walker is grabbed from behind, and thrown off of Sam. Sam turns to look at his savoir. A petite brunette faces the skin walker with a stake in hand.

Sloane: Smile pretty for me sweetheart.

She charges the skin walker. Sam walks over to Dean who is pinned to the wall struggling to breath. He shoves the stake into the skin walkers back, and Dean falls the floor struggling for breath. Sloane rams her fist into the skin walker, and knees him in the stomach. Her grabs her and hits several times in the wrist and throws her to the wall beside the brothers. They help her up.

Sloane: Thanks.

The skin walker takes off out the warehouse.

Sloane: You better run bitch!

Sloane takes off after the skin walker.

Dean: Nice to meet you too.

Sam: Come on.

They follow suit. Sloane is on the tale of the skin walker as they run through the quiet town. He takes off into the woods, and Sloane follows. She stops when she loses sight of him. Sam and Dean catch up to her and Dean is short of breath.

Sam: Dude you really need to do more cardio.

Dean: Shut up…so you lost him.

Sam: No I didn't she did!

Sloane: He's still here, and if you two lovebirds would quit with the banter I could hear his movements.

Dean: Lovebirds?

Sloane covers his mouth with her hand.

Sloane: Shhh.

Sloane closes her eyes and listens to their surroundings. She steps into a clearing. As the skin walker attacks she dodges him, and slams her fist into his face. He grabs her by the head and slams it into a tree. Dean goes to help.

Sloane: No I'm okay. This son of a bitch is mine.

She pulls a silver stake from her jacket.

Sloane: You and ugly. No interruptions; no assists that is unless you are scared of a girl.

The skin walker snarls at her, and jumps towards her. She blocks his attacks, and pushes him back to the tree. Sloane takes her stake, and rams it into his chest, and the skin walker falls dead to the ground.

Sloane: Suck it.

She faces the boys.

Sam: That was amazing I've never seen anyone move like that before.

Dean: I don't know Sammy I'm pretty graceful if I do say so myself.

Sam: Yeah Dean and I'm Pam Anderson.

Dean: You wish.

Sloane: Wait Sam and Dean? Winchester?

Sam: Yeah.

Sloane: Wow, THE Winchesters. Huh.

She looks at Dean.

Sloane: I always thought you'd be taller. Well, I'm Sloane. Sloane Manis.

Sam: Sloane Manis…um Bobby Singer told me about you.

Sloane: Bobby Singer huh… How is the old man?

Dean: Just as charming as ever.

Sloane: Well, boys it was nice to meet you, but I gotta go poltergeist in Albuquerque you know how it is. See ya.

Dean: Wait you wanna grab a drink? You know celebrate the victory for our side.

Sam: Or we could help you in Albuquerque. Poltergeists can be nasty little things.

Sloane: That's sweet, and flattering…I think, but I work better by myself. No one to worry about or sell my soul for no offense.

Dean: I'm sure.

Sloane: See you around.

Sloane walks to her her black 1969 Ford Bronco.

Dean: That's yours?

Sam and Dean open the doors of the impala. Sloane nods with a smirk and hops in her truck.

Dean: Nice.

Sloane: Thanks, and yours is…cute.

Dean: Did she just call my baby

Sam: I'm pretty sure she just did.

Sloane salutes, and drives off down the dark road. Dean tries to start the impala as Sam gets in. The impala won't start. Sam laughs at Dean. Dean slams his hands on the wheel.

Dean: Son of a bitch.

AN: Hope you liked it. There are four other chapters each with a different type of hunter meeting Sam and Dean, and then later chapters will be them all coming together for a major cause. Chaos and mayhem to come…and maybe a little romance.

Please Review


End file.
